


This Relationship Isn't a Trainwreck, But It Started With One

by fandom_filth



Series: AUgust Winterwolf/Loganbucky [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: (c'mon it's Logan), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Trainwreck, Bottom Logan (X-Men), Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Dirty talking Logan, Face-Fucking, Fighting Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Implied blood kink, Laughter During Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Blood, Sparring, Switching discussed, They meet officially in a train wreck, They were only vaguely aware of each other before, claw kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_filth/pseuds/fandom_filth
Summary: Bucky just wanted a damn vacation, okay?  Going to Canada meant he was unlikely to stumble into anyone he knew, and - it surprised many, but he actually liked the cold these days.  He associated it with the tiny bit of freedom he'd been afforded back in the day.  Of course, he couldn't take a plane, so a train had been his next choice of travel.Logan was on his way to visit his nephew in Ontario.  Mac and Helen had said the boy seemed agitated, struggling with the dissolving of Department H and Alpha Flight.  The least he could do was go check on him, and he'd decided to go by train to throw off anyone tracking him.Accidents happen, however, and sometimes even to superheroes.  When a problem with the track sends the train into a crash, they're forced to take the roles of leaders and protectors to the stranded civilians.  In a matter of days the frustration builds to be too much to bear on their own.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Logan (X-Men)
Series: AUgust Winterwolf/Loganbucky [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861825
Kudos: 17





	This Relationship Isn't a Trainwreck, But It Started With One

Frustration boiled over when they were finally alone and Logan threw the first punch. Bucky took it without blocking and returned in kind with his left metallic hand. Logan ducked and tackled his legs, wrestling him down into the snow.  
Bucky kicked him off with a solid boot to his chest and then another to his cheek, and a gun was trained on him when he looked up again. His eyes widened but Bucky quickly tossed the gun aside and drew a hunting knife instead. The knife twirled in his hand, deadly to anyone else.  
Logan of course felt no more threatened than if the man held a toothpick. He lunged again and unsheathed his claws this time, a flurry of attacks, forcing Bucky farther from the camp. Away from civilian ears.  
Bucky went, though he clearly knew what Logan was doing. The hunting knife, soon joined by miniature knives peppering the left hand, left slash after slash on Logan's attacking arms and even one lucky hit to his chest.   
A flick of the wrist and the large knife was gone. A rough drag of a hand down the metal bicep had the extra knives retracting and Bucky leaning into the affection. He left himself far too open but his - well, Logan was too frustrated to care, instead just charging him.  
The other hand produced a second hunting knife - or perhaps the first, as neither of them could see it anymore. "Temper," Bucky taunted as he felt it slice cleanly into Logan's shoulder.  
Logan snarled and drove forward anyway, ignoring the wound to knock him over and pin him down in the snow. His boots, caked with slush, slipped and his legs fell apart, spread across Bucky's hips. He wore so few layers even here that Bucky could feel his thighs trembling with the effort of staying off him.   
He relaxed in Logan's grip. "You should get that knife out."  
The mutant glanced at it as if he hadn't realized it was still there. Knowing him, he probably hadn't. "I'm fine."  
The statement was so ludicrous that Bucky couldn't help but laugh out loud. "You have a hunting knife so far into you that it should be sticking out your back and you say you're fine?"  
"It's not - it is sticking out my back. Shit." Logan glanced over the offending shoulder and scowled. "Well that's gonna make moving that arm tricky."  
Bucky laughed again, shaking beneath him and genuinely relaxing now. "Get it out. We can keep going after."  
Logan shot him a dirty look and shifted his grip, pointing the claws of one hand at his neck as he reached back to the knife. Bucky was on the verge of asking why they were so far away, just to taunt him, when he grasped the hilt and his claws shot out to their limit as his hands tensed and went wide. Bucky gulped.  
"Yeah, thought that might happen." Logan grumbled, claws still well clear of Bucky's body as he pulled the knife out of his shoulder. "You okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Bucky's eyes sharpened as he realized Logan's guard was down and he surged up from the snow, throwing the mutant clear of him. "Don't let your guard down."  
"Same to you." Logan smirked and twirled the bloody knife in his fingers before throwing it at him. They were still just close enough that with his speed, Bucky barely had time to dodge it.  
He tried to kick snow up into Logan's face, but it was too wet and all he got was a quirked eyebrow for his trouble. The fight resumed, but the mood had shifted somehow, more lighthearted. Each time they landed a strike they both grinned.  
Bucky produced a pair of handcuffs from a pocket in his armor. Logan raised his eyebrows skeptically and kept his hands too far apart to lock them both at once, correctly guessing he could just cut himself free if only one hand were to be caught in them. To his puzzlement, however, Bucky hardly even tried to get them on him.  
They were moving into a more heavily wooded area, and Logan's eyes adjusted faster than Bucky's, allowing him to crowd close and nearly pin him to a tree.  
Bucky snatched hold of his wrist, snapping a cuff on it and spinning him around the tree. Metallic fingers closed tightly around Logan's unbound wrist, yanking it back and cuffing it tightly around the tree. His hands were then manipulated so that his claws would have to slice through the wood, making noise, before he could cut the metal.  
Bound and defeated, Logan gave a huff of breath as if of exertion, though he felt none. "Not bad, kid."  
Bucky returned to in front of him and leaned on the tree, an elbow braced just above Logan's shoulder, looking him in the eye. "One question. Did you know I was gay?"  
Logan shrugged, but his eyes darkened with interest. "Knew you liked men, didn't know you well enough to know they were all you liked. Did you know I liked them too?"  
Bucky sucked in a breath, leisurely through his teeth. His eyes flicked to Logan's lips and back. "Not until today."  
Logan licked his lips and enjoyed the way Bucky's eyes followed his tongue. "How well do you deal with the cold?"  
"I wouldn't want to strip out here in it, as much as I get the feeling we'd both like to fuck." Bucky replied honestly.   
Logan bit his lip, licking up the blood that sprang from his fang piercing it. "I can work with clothes on, if you're interested." He pulled at his wrists meaningfully. "Or you could push me to my knees - I'll bet my head's about level with your crotch from there."  
Bucky raised his eyebrows and shook his head, grinning despite himself. "Should've known the claw guy would be a kinky son of a bitch. You want me to leave the cuffs on?"  
"If you're gonna get me on my knees, you'd better. Otherwise let me out." Logan sliced meaningfully a bit through the wood.  
Bucky placed his metal hand on Logan's shoulder and just pressed him down. He didn't try to force it quickly, not with how tightly he'd bound the other's hands, but he was slow, inexorable. Logan fought him at first, pushing up, trying to keep his feet under him, enjoying the struggle, but eventually he gave in and sank to his knees.  
At that point he had the audacity to nose at Bucky's jeans. "C'mon, kid," He goaded.  
Bucky impulsively tangled his metal fingers in Logan's hair and pulled on it in rebuttal for that. He rolled his eyes when Logan released a little moan instead. "For the record, even without the years in stasis, I'm easily in my thirties."  
"And I'm somewhere over two hundred." Logan deadpanned. "I'm entitled to call anyone I want 'kid'."  
"Not if you wanna get fucked by that person." Bucky said meaningfully, forcing his head back with the grip in his hair. "Call me that again and we're done here - not that you'll be talking much in a minute."  
Logan gave him a dashing, crooked grin and Bucky internally cursed him for being suddenly so attractive. "That's what I wanna hear." He purred. "Understood, _sir_."  
Bucky rolled his eyes. "It's Bucky. Or James. Use my damn name or don't say anything."  
Logan chuckled out loud but nodded. "Understood, _James,_ " and okay, Bucky would use his first name a lot more if people savored it the way Logan did, growling out the word as if reluctant to let it leave his mouth. "Go as hard as you want. I'll cut myself free in a second if it's too much."  
Ordinarily, Bucky liked to think the idea of someone choking on him didn't go straight to his cock, but here with Logan willingly offering it, handcuffed to a tree at his feet - he grunted aloud at the force of the arousal and unbuttoned his pants with his right hand. His left remained restraining in Logan's hair.  
In the cold he didn't want to drop his pants, but he opened the front of them and fed his cock out of his underwear to Logan's lips. The mutant teased him with kitten licks across his cockhead until Bucky's hand tightened in his hair. With that, he shot a smirk up at Bucky's face and held eye contact as he sank down over Bucky's cock.  
Bucky licked his own lips and gasped when he felt himself sink into Logan's throat without a hitch. He was solidly average for his size, but with Logan's small stature he'd expected that to need a little adjustment. " _Fuck._ " He hissed as Logan's tongue swirled around him, as close to his base as he could manage with their positioning.  
Meeting Logan's eyes again, he was struck by how striking the silver was against his skin as his eyes crinkled in amusement at Bucky's reactions. He pulled back and slowly began to fuck into Logan's mouth. "God, you're good at this."  
A muffled purr was his only response - that and Logan giving him a slow blink. His broad shoulders rolled against the tree trunk and he swallowed around Bucky's length.  
Bucky groaned aloud and both cushioned Logan's head and held it in place with his left hand as he snapped his hips forward and began to fuck his face in earnest. "Just like that, thank you."  
The jerking of Logan's head and throat around him caught his attention, and when he saw the man's eyes watering he pulled out entirely. "What's wrong?"  
Logan was laughing the moment his throat was vacated. "God, you can't just - you fucking _thanked me_? I wasn't even done yet!"  
Bucky rolled his eyes and took a calculated risk based on Logan's previous goading, shoving his cock back in before Logan could say anything more. Sure enough, after an aborted gag on his way in, Logan didn't protest and indeed looked up at him seeming pleased. The purring was a good indicator this was fine, so Bucky continued pounding into his throat.  
He angled Logan's head with the hand in his hair, pulling it taut to make the mutant's eyes flutter. He'd never noticed how pretty the Wolverine's eyes were until he had them fluttering and rolling back in pleasure beneath him. His lips stretched obscenely around Bucky's cock, reminding him that despite the other's commanding presence, he was actually a small man.  
At least Logan seemed to be enjoying himself as well, purring around Bucky's cock and giving little moans and grunts of satisfaction that also served to stimulate him. He was clearly getting something from having his hair pulled, arching up into the contact and pulling at his handcuffs without attempting to break free of them.  
Feeling himself get close, Bucky pressed Logan down as far as he could go on his cock and just held him there for a moment, fingers tightening on his head. "How long can you stay down here?"  
Logan, obviously, couldn't reply but his eyes narrowed, this time far less pleased. His nose wrinkled as if to snarl, though he couldn't with the cock stretching his lips open.  
Bucky only hovered there for another moment before pulling out to fuck fast and hard into Logan's throat. The mutant seemed to relax at this, swallowing hard when he could. When he was right on the edge, Bucky pulled out and took his own hand to his cock, stepping away to avoid getting cum on or in the other man.  
Logan growled his displeasure immediately at this. "What are you doing? The fucking point was for you to cum in my throat, dumbass."  
Bucky just barely managed to hold off from coming at that and he glared at the mutant. " _What_ -" He restrained himself and shuffled closer again, tangling his hand back in Logan's hair, harder than before, hard enough to pull out a few hairs and make him wince. "Did I tell you about names?"  
Logan blinked at him and then his mouth twisted in some combination of a smile and a snarl. "The fucking point was for you to come down my throat, _James_. Better?"  
"Open your damn mouth." As soon as he did, Bucky pushed down his throat again.  
With the sudden chill and being plunged back into the warmth of Logan's throat, he shuddered and came after only a couple of thrusts. His attempt to pull out was halted by a clinking of chains and Logan's hands on his hips. The mutant pulled off at his own pace, licking up their mess on the way before wiping it from his lips with a handful of snow.   
He cast a smirk up at Bucky. "Good?"  
"Fucking great." Bucky knelt in the snow in front of him and kept him pushed up against the tree, not hesitating to palm Logan's own crotch. "Your turn."  
"With the throatfuck you just gave me a handy will do it, I know you're cold." Logan said, a surprisingly warm hand touching Bucky's cheek.  
Bucky smiled crookedly and got his hands in Logan's tight jeans, smiling wider at the sigh of relief. "Tell me what you want."  
"Right now, or everything I was thinkin' while I had you down my throat?" Logan growled, hitching his hips up into Bucky's touch.  
"Both."  
"Right now I want you to grip a little tighter and under no circumstances take that glove off, holy _fuck_ why is your hand that cold?" Logan gripped his wrist but quickly released it when Bucky went still. "Hard, fast. I'm worked up already, just finish me off."  
Bucky kissed his jaw impulsively and smiled at Logan swallowing. "And before?"  
"I - want to get your mouth on me. Let you do what you want, you're such a damn giver I'd be afraid to push you. Want to push you up against a tree, get my fingers in your hole and see if I can't make you come on just them."  
Bucky's cock made a valiant attempt to harden again and he willed it down. "And?"  
"Fucking you against a tree, over a couch. Get you to fuck me in a bed, bound up so I can fight it and know you won't stop. Get you tied up in a bed so I can hear all your pretty noises as I fuck - _fuck, just like that_ \- fuck you through the mattress. Get you to talk dirty to me. God, I love your voice. Your scent. Steal your shirt the next morning so you'll fuck me again."  
Bucky took a few heavy, measured breaths and kissed his lips. "You want me to talk to you?" He asked, voice unintentionally husky with arousal.  
"Fuck, yeah." Logan nipped at his lips. "Love the sound of your voice."  
That one was new. Bucky kissed him again, thumbing the head of his cock, and then clumsily replied. "I want to get you in a nice warm bed, get all these layers off so I can see you. Wanna feel all that muscle move under your skin as you try to fight and stay at the same time. I want to fuck you slow and tender till those pretty eyes of yours are tearing up and then kiss the tears away. I want to kiss and touch all over your hands where everyone's afraid of you. Want to know what your claws taste like."  
Logan grunted and gripped Bucky's wrist again as he came, hot and wet onto Bucky's leather glove. He leaned his forehead against Bucky's as he caught his breath and then shook his head. "What my claws taste like. And people say _I'm_ crazy."  
Bucky kissed him warmly anyway. "I meant it."  
"I know you did." Logan returned the kiss and then began to clean them both up with handfuls of snow. "We should do this again."  
"Agreed. I'll get you my phone number."  
Logan huffed and flicked a thumb back towards the civilian camp, and the remains of their train. "My phone actually uh, blew up back there. Along with most of my stuff. But once we get back to the real world, I'll get you a number when I get a new one. You work with the Avengers, right?"  
"Yeah. Winter Soldier." Bucky shook his hand as they both stood up. "You're Wolverine, with the X-Men, right?"  
"Yeah. We can be tricky to find."  
"I'm usually in one of the buildings in NYC with the big gaudy A across the side." Bucky said with a crooked grin. "You should come by next time you're in the city."  
Logan grabbed his jacket and tugged him down into another fierce little kiss. "Oh, you can bet on it, James."  
Bucky groaned softly at the name and nipped his lips. "I'm gonna get a kink for that name at this fucking rate. I usually hate it."  
Logan huffed out a laugh and let him go. "Best get back before anyone does something stupid."  
Both of them heard the scream from the campsite before he was quite finished. A brief pause, exchange of glances, and they both bolted for the noise. After all, duty called.

"Hey! You owe me a new set of handcuffs!"


End file.
